1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction equipment and more particularly, to accessories attached to a vehicle such as a small to medium skid steer vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for construction and utility vehicle attachments have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a rearward facing means to attach a universal style attachment to a skid steer vehicle or similar machine.
Skid steer vehicles and similar machines are specifically designed to work with many types of commercial attachments such as dozer blades, buckets, mowers, scarifiers, brushes, pallet or hay forks and many other types. None can carry two attachments, one full functioning on the front and another with limited hydraulic power available on the rear of the vehicle.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.